


of school sports and high school love

by imposterhuman



Series: school spirit, DEH style [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is a cheerleader, M/M, SPORTS I SAY, evan is a sporty kid, everyones gay, fluffy af, i forgot all the other characters but, just getting that out of the way, no ones dead, sorry jared, theyll show up in a different story, this is a mess, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: high school AU where (everyone's alive) Connor is a cheerleader (because why not, screw gender roles) and Evan is the star football player, and they are the cutest couple ever.





	of school sports and high school love

**Author's Note:**

> okay so  
> this is probably a really overdone idea but i like it so im rolling with it  
> also  
> i know absolutely nothing about sports and cheerleading and whatnot so if i get something wrong, please drop me a comment and i'll fix it :)

Connor hated football. In fact, he had sent  _many_ petitions to the school board, asking to cheer for literally any other sport. He even offered to cheer for his high school's golf team, but to no avail. Cheerleaders were only needed for football teams, and he loved being a cheerleader (not that he'd admit it to anyone). Besides, football had one perk. His boyfriend, Evan, was the team's star quarterback. He got watch Evan play from the sidelines every game, without even having to pay for a ticket. 

Presently, Connor was getting ready for that night's game. He was (with Evan's help), brushing out his long chestnut hair and styling it in a ponytail. 

"Argh!" he cried. "It's uneven! Again! I  _cannot_ win!" Evan laughed, setting the hairbrush down on the bathroom counter. He gently tugged the ponytail from Connor's hair and deftly redid it. 

"There," he said. "Perfect, just like you." Evan blushed a little when he said that. Connor laughed, turning to kiss his boyfriend chastely on the lips.

"Now, now," Connor chided, when Evan tried to deepen the kiss. "Don't go smudging my lipstick and making us late." Connor had really gone all out for this game, wearing pale lipstick, mascara, and actually putting his hair up nicely. Of course, he still wore his trademark black nail polish, and his cheer uniform was rumpled, but Evan thought he looked gorgeous, because screw gender roles.

Evan started leading them out the door, citing that they were going to be late to the game if they didn't leave  _now._

"Oh, shit," he cursed. "I forgot my meds. Meet you in the car?" Connor nodded, and Evan ran back up to his room to grab his anxiety pills. He dry swallowed one and ran back to the car. Connor, of course, was driving. When he opened the door, he could hear Connor's crappy music playing. 

_Something classical?_ he thought. 

"Con, I am changing your classical shit and putting on real music." Evan was surprised that he didn't stutter once, but then again, Connor always had a calming effect on him.

Connor shook his head. "Firstly, Handel's Sonata No. 2 isn't shit, it's amazing and meaningful, secondly, driver picks the music and since I'm driving..." He looked meaningfully down at the steering wheel. "I choose. Take that, Hansen." Evan laughed, but left the music on. The drive to the football field was relatively silent, both boys comfortable in eachother's company. Evan was thinking about how far they'd each gone since they met. When they met, they were both overcome by mental illness and in the worst places they could be. But slowly, they had helped eachother. They weren't by any means cured- Evan still stuttered and had therapy and took anxiety medication, and Connor still had bad days and relapses and episodes that only Evan could fix, but they helped eachother. And that was enough.

They pulled into the parking lot at the football field, the fluorescent lights casting their faces in harsh relief. Connor noticed Evan's leg shaking with anxiety.

"Ev, honey," he said softly. "What's the matter?"  
"I-I just... Idontwannafailandlettheteamdownandletyoudownand-" Connor cut him off.

"Evan,,," he said gently. "Nothing you could ever do would let me down. You are perfect. Don't think otherwise. You're gonna do great tonight. Do you need a few minutes before we go?" Evan shook his head. He climbed out of the car and grabbed Connor's hand. 

"Love you," he whispered.

:"Love you too," Connor replied.

And that was enough for Evan.

\---

The crowd roared as Evan threw the ball, right to his teammate waiting in the end zone. Then the buzzer blared, announcing halftime, with Evan's team in the lead. He jogged off of the field, excited to get to see Connor perform. Connor danced onto the field, deftly flipping and spinning along with his teammates. Evan cheered the loudest when Connor did a stunt (and let out a sigh of relief every time he made it safely back on his feet).Too soon, the cheer was over and Connor was blowing a kiss to Evan as he raced off of the field with his team. Evan's anxiety was back full force, and his hands were shaking as he aimed the ball. Luckily, his aim and throw were true, and the hard part for him was over. 10 minutes later, he was shaking like a leaf, his head and heart racing. A whistle blew and Evan looked over at his coach, who was standing near an angry looking Connor and waving him off the field. Evan gratefully ran towards the bench and another kid ran to his spot on the field.

As he got closer, Connor's angry face morphed to one of concern. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly. "I could see you shaking from here, but your stupid coach," he glared at the harassed looking man. "wouldn't let you come off until I gave him the scary Murphy face." 

Evan's heart swelled with love for his boyfriend. "I'm okay now. But thank you, I don't think I could've stayed out there." Connor lightly guided him to a bench.

"Here, sit." he said, sitting down next to Evan. "You did great, Ev. I'm proud of you."

Evan blushed and leaned into Connor's warm embrace. 

(Later, the pair would wonder who took pictures of 'the high school power couple' for the school website. Even later, they'd find and kill Jared.)

But for now, they were happy and safe in each other's arms. 

Another whistle blew, announcing the end of the game. The lead that Evan had secured before halftime proved insurmountable, and his team crushed the other team. 

"I gotta go back to cheer," Connor whispered. "You okay here?"

Evan smiled and nodded. "Go. Have fun. Don't fall!" Connor raced away with a grin. 

"I won't!" he called back, nearly tripping over his feet.

Evan cheered the loudest when Connor performed.

\---

Connor and Evan skipped the after party to take advantage of Evan's empty house.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked!!


End file.
